


You're The One I Want

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, slightly grumpy mickey, teasing ian, they do YouTube videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- ian and mickey are youtubers and love to make videos together</p><p>Ian set his beer aside and turned towards Mickey. “So how’d your date go last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Yeah, so this fic basically wrote it's self and just used my fingers to do it....So yeah....Also, this post puts me in the double digits!!!!

Mickey sat Indian style on his floor waiting for his best friend to arrive. They both did YouTube videos, and liked to do them together as often as they could.

His sister Mandy walked out of her room and smiled. Grabbing her purse she asked, “Ian coming over is he?”

"Mmm." He looked up from his computer then and countered with, "How’d you know?"

"Ever since Ian said he liked that shirt on you and how it brought out your ‘dazzling blue eyes’ I swear to god you’ve worn it everyday he comes. I mean do you even wash it?" she scrunched up her nose then smirked and said, "Of course you do, he also said he likes the way you smell."

"Christ Mandy!" Mickey’s face was about as red as a tomato at the moment and he turned back to his laptop. "Just get the fuck out, he’ll be here-"

He was cut off by the buzzer sounding in their apartment and Mandy said, “Don’t bother, I’m going down I’ll let him in.”

He watched as she disappeared out the door and in only a few minutes time was replaced with a smiling redhead.

Mickey was still seated on the floor and his face had finally returned to a somewhat normal shade.

He threw a smile to Ian and said, “Grab a beer if you want. Mandy just restocked, and this time with the good stuff.”

Ian disappeared into the kitchen and said, “And by good stuff you mean the fucking cheap stuff.”

Mickey laughed and said, “Yeah yeah, once you’re used to something it makes it hard to change to something different.” Mickey could the odd look in Ian’s face as he nodded in agreement and then took a seat on the sofa.

Mickey sat hunched over his computer and tried to ignore the knee that was brushing up against his shoulder. He breathed in a shaky breath and then said, “We should be ready to roll in just a few minutes.”

"Cool," Ian said simply, talking a long swig of his beer. Mickey’s eyes were fastened on his lips around the bottle. His stupid fucking eyes, it’s like they had a mind of their own.

It took a few moments for his brain to send the message that his eyes needed to focus on anything but that stupid fucking Gallagher.He got up from his spot on the floor and plopped down next to Ian, if only to get away from the knee that insisted on brushing up against he knee.

Ian set his beer aside and turned towards Mickey. “So how’d your date go last night?”

"Ah, the was a douchebag, definitely not worth my time. Plus, it’s hard to figure out a top when all you have is two bottoms."

Ian chuckled and nodded his head. “I know what you mean.”

"Oh yeah?" Mickey said with a laugh. "You bottom too then?" he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t cringing on the inside at awkward sound words.

"God no!" Ian said with a laugh. "I’ve just gone out with a few guys who topped too. Shit gets awkward once you hit the bedroom."

Nodding, Mickey couldn’t help thinking the conversation was becoming oddly personal. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he said, “Right, let’s get started.”

*

"The fuck was that Ian?" Mickey shouted once they’d stopped the camera.

"I was just pointing out that just because a guys attracted to you doesn’t mean you have to fuck him!" Ian said, trying to hide his smile. Mickey was so cute when he was mad.

"What, so you think I’m some fucking twink?!"

"No, Mick!" Ian’s chest was starting to hurt as his suppressed laughter. Mickey’s arms were always flying in the air when he was upset and it never failed to make Ian want to laugh.

"Well maybe I’m just trying to get my mind if someone, you ever think if that?" Mickey’s eyebrows raised, expecting Ian to say something back.

So he was interested in someone. His chest stopped hurting and he no longer had to work at keeping his smile at bay. Ian felt like a deflated balloon. “Why would you need to do that?”

"Because I think falling in fucking love with you! And I don’t think you feel the-" Mickey’s mouth snapped shut as he realized what he’d just said.

Ian was having a hard time processing it himself. He stood and crossed the room to stand in front of a very red faced Mickey. “You don’t think I feel what?” he urged him to finish his sentence.

Mickey was looking at the floor and turned a deeper shade of red. “I don’t think you feel the same way about me, so there’s not point in waiting around. Why not fuck other guys when you know the one you want isn’t interested.”

Ian reached out a shaking hand and wrapped it around the back of Mickey’s head. He swiped his thumb across his cheek and leaned in close. “What makes you think I’m not interested?”

Mickey’s eyes continued to gaze at the floor as he said, “I already know I’m not your type, why lie to myself and say I am.” Ian closed the gap in between them with a slow kiss. He could feel Mickey’s lips stir underneath his, but just slightly. Pulling back Ian whispered, “I think your just my type, Mick.” He pecked his lips and then continued in his hushed voice, “Your the one I want.”

Mickey raised his eyes to finally meet Ian’s. The look in Ian’s eyes told him the man wasn’t lying. He grabbed the front of Ian’s shirt and once again their lips found one another.

Mickey didn’t hesitate into this one, instead he pulled Ian towards his bedroom and slammed the door behind them.


	2. I'll Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rolled it on Ian and went to turn around. "Fuck no," Ian said shoving his shoulders back down onto the pillows. "If I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress," Ian's breath ghosted over Mickey's neck, "Then I'm going to do it facing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because maryellen590 wanted to read more after "You're The One I Want". I warned that I was complete and total shit at smut....So yeah.... :p

The sound of the door slamming rung in Mickey's ears, but he was too busy pulling at Ian's stubborn shirt to let it bother him. The bigger man groaned into his mouth and wrapped his hand around the back of Mickey's neck.

Maybe slipping up and saying he thought he might be in love with Ian might not have been the major slip up he thought it would be. If he had any doubts that it had, the way Ian was working his buckle made that notion fly quickly away.

Mickey's pants slipped down and pooled around his ankles. He finally managed to yank Ian's shirt off and he ran his hands down until he felt the cool button of the other boys jeans on his fingers. He struggled to undo them, because the feel of Ian's tongue on his own made his head swim wildly.

He felt hands on his own and they gingerly took over. Mickey took the opportunity to really feel the chest that was pressed up against him. That didn't help his swimming head. His fingers felt like they were burning at the contact.

Ian pushed him down on the bed and laid his body over the smaller boy. That's when Mickey started to panic. As Ian was leaning down for another kiss he pushed at his chest and said, "No."

Confusion flashed over Ian's already flushed face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"The fuck are we doing, Ian?" Mickey responded, avoiding the question.

Ian smirked at that and said, "Thought that was clear." He placed his hand against Mickey's chest, but that was shoved away too.

"Not what I was fucking taking about," his eyes clouded in irritation and he sat up.

"Well then what are you talking about?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't really wanna fuck this up," he gestured towards the two of them as he rested against the headboard.

Ian crawled over to Mickey and straddled his lap. "You were the one confessing your undying love for me."

"Fuck you, no I didn't," Mickey turned his face away as a scoff scratched through his throat.

Ian smiled and leaned in close. "We're not fucking anything up."

Mickey's breath caught in his chest as Ian pressed their mouths together. "Our friendship?" he whispered against Ian's lips.

"Who said we can't still be friends?" another kiss.

Mickey tried to protest, but Ian slid his tongue into his argue readied mouth. He moaned into it as all his previous misgivings fell away.

*

Ian slipped his fingers into the waistband of Mickey's boxers and the older man bucked into his touch, causing friction between their cocks. "Haven't even done anything yet, Mick."

A breathy chuckle sounded beneath him and he couldn't resist another kiss to those incredibly soft lips. This time he was rougher, nipping at Mickey's bottom lip and then sucking till he forgot why it hurt.

He continued biting down his jaw and collarbone until he landed on the other man's chest, leaving various marks in his wake. He dragged his tongue down Mickey's torso and stopped as he breathed above his hard cock. He tilted his head and ripped the boxers off the other man.

He placed light kisses back up until his lips found Mickey's. Mickey pulled Ian's boxers down and the redhead kicked them off.

Ian felt legs wrap around his waist as he leaned his forehead against Mickey's. He touched Mickey's face gently, but after only a few seconds two of his fingers were dragged into the older man's warm mouth. He sucked and then pulled them out with a pop.

Ian smirked and probed at Mickey's hole until he was able to glide in easily. He pressed his forehead as close as he could so that his exhales became Mickey's inhales.

"Put another one in," Mickey groaned out.

Ian was quick to compile and once his second finger slipped in he made sure to hit the bundle of nerves that he was sure would have Mickey shivering underneath him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Get....The fuck on me," he gasped out.

Ian shook his head. "You're not ready."

"I'll deal." Mickey's words came out more breathless then he'd intended but he couldn't help it. He grabbed a condom from inside the night stand and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth.

He rolled it on Ian and went to turn around. "Fuck no," Ian said shoving his shoulders back down onto the pillows. "If I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress," Ian's breath ghosted over Mickey's neck, "Then I'm going to do it facing you."

"Whatever, " Mickey said, swallowing hard, "Just get the fuck on me." He wasn't going to say this was the first time he fucked with a guy face to face, or that he was nervous as hell.

So instead he grabbed Ian's shoulders and wrapped his legs tightly around Ian's waist. No sooner then he'd done that then the tip of Ian's leaking cock was pushed in.

Mickey tightened his grip in both his hands and legs as he hissed. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled and then closed. Ian pushed the rest of the way in and then stopped .

Mickey panted as he asked, "You gonna move Gallagher?"

Ian started a slow and steady pace, taking in every inch of Mickey's face, loving the fact that he was the one making the delicious moans forming on the other mans tongue. "God, Mick. You look so hot right now."

An exceptionally loud moan passed through Mickey's lips and he wasn't sure if it was because of Ian's praise, or the fact that he hit his sweet spot at the same time.

"Fuck Ian." He slipped a hand around the back of Ian's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Fuck me faster," he breathed against his mouth.

Ian didn't need to be told twice. His pace quickened and the headboard slammed against the wall behind them. "So close," Ian muttered.

"Me too," Mickey pulled him into another kiss as Ian continued to hit the bundle of nerves and his cock leaked even more between their chests.

Ian's hand moved to wrap around Mickey's cock, but the dark haired man stopped him. Grabbing onto Ian's ass he shook his head. With only a few more hard thrusts, Mickey was spilling over the both of them and Ian barely a second later.

The redhead collapsed on top of Mickey and ran a hand into his hair. Mickey managed to kiss the side of Ian's head, but couldn't find the energy for much else.

After a few seconds, Ian pulled out, tied the condom off, and tossed it into the waste basket beside the bed. He rolled into his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"So," Mickey said slowly. "When you said we could still be friends, did you mean like, friends with benefits?"

Ian sighed. That's not what he meant at all, in fact that was a far cry from what he did want. Fuck it, he thought.

"Honestly? No."

Mickey's heart sank at the words. He knew this was only going to be a one off, but a guy could dream right?

"In fact," Ian's voice brought him to the present, "I wanna take you out. Tomorrow night."

Mickey couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face and made his jaw ache. "What should we do till tomorrow night then?" he asked, crawling on top of Ian and kissing his neck.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Ian replied, nuzzling into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any thoughts on how I can improve my smut writing!! :p You can find me over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you wanna give them! (: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (: Comments and Kudos are AWESOME!! You can find me on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts you have any you wanna give!! (: <3


End file.
